Golden Eyes
by IttyBittyCowGirl
Summary: Bella Swan was once a happy girl, until Charlie died in the line of duty. Her mother married Phil, the abusive drunk her mother is blindly in love with. What happens when one day a bruise is revealed on accident to a pair of golden eyes? Will she be saved or will she endure the abuse until her body can no longer take it? M for abuse and maybe some lemons later on. OOC
**What's up y'all? Long time no see, life got pretty hectic as usual for me! I will try to update BBCC soon! I just got this idea and wanted to roll with it!**

 **Warning: This story contains graphic violence.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only these ideas from my head, and an adorable puppy named Benji!**

* * *

I heard the unmistakable slam of the front door, thankful I had just put Phil's dinner on the table. Renee was at work, spared from Phil's rage. Then again, it was only directed at me and Renee acted completely oblivious to it all.

"You got my dinner on the table, bitch?" His words didn't even affect me anymore, I was so used to them. Besides, the physical abuse hurt more than the words ever would. I pulled a beer out of the fridge and popped the cap off, setting it down on the table next to his plate.

Phil gave a slight nod. "Good, get the fuck out of my sight before I get angry." I nodded, making sure to keep quiet.

I let out a deep breath once my bedroom door was shut. I looked over at the picture on my desk. It was of myself, Renee and my father Charlie. My father had been the Police Chief here in our small town of Forks, everyone loved and respected him. A couple years back he had died in the line of duty. I was devastated without him, as was Renee. It wasn't three months after Charlie's death that Phil came into our lives.

Phil despises me. The only things I had inherited from my mother was my small stature and soft heart shaped face. Everything else screamed Charlie, from my dark brown eyes and hair to my quiet and reserved nature. That's what Phil hated the most, that I was a constant reminder of the man Renee truly loved.

It wasn't long after Renee and Phil had married that the abuse started. Small at first, but it grew worse everyday. Renee was so blinded by depression and what she tried to pass as love to realize what was happening.

Anything and everything could set Phil off. Most of any money I got went to clothes and makeup to hide the bruises.

I hugged the picture for a second before starting my homework, I had been 10 minutes late to school this morning, my phone alarm hadn't gone off.

To keep appearances up that I was a loved child, Phil made sure I had the latest iPhone, decent clothes and a decent car to get me back and forth.

"BELLA! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE!" Fuck, what could be wrong?

I took a deep breath before making my way down the stairs, missing the last step and causing myself to fall to the floor. Before I knew it I felt Phil's foot in my side before I was yanked up by my hair.

"Why the fuck did I just get a call that you were late to school this morning?" He must have downed a few more beers in the short time I had been upstairs, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"I-I my phone alarm didn't go off." I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever blow would come. I felt myself getting slammed against the wall, the pain from my hair being yanked and my head coming in contact with the wall was tear inducing.

Phil growled and I felt his hand around my throat. A slight pressure so that it was uncomfortable, but not to where I couldn't breath. "Oh your phone alarm didn't go off huh?" Here it comes. "You fucking lazy ass bitch!" My head slammed against the wall again before he let go and I fell to the floor with a thud.

I felt a kick to my side again, I grit my teeth but didn't dare cry out. That would only make it worse. Phil continued to scream obscenities at me.

I don't know how long the abuse lasted, finally he stopped, threatening me that it would be much worse if it ever happened again. I crawled my way up to the bathroom, turning the water in the tub on before managing to get undressed. I climbed into the hot water, it stung but after a minute it felt better. My shoulders shook while I cried quietly.

Why did my life come to this? Why did my mother no longer care for me? Why did my father have to die?

Just as I climbed out of the bathtub I heard the door open and Renee's voice, then Phil, greeting her as if he hadn't just beat the shit out of her only child.

I shook my head, wrapped myself in a towel, threw my clothes in the hamper and quickly walked across the hall to my bedroom.

Throwing on some pajamas, I settled down at my desk to finish my homework. It was almost midnight by the time I finished it all. I climbed into bed, plugging my phone into the charger and triple checking that my alarms were set for the morning.

* * *

I made sure I was at school on time, even got there early, despite having to cover up any bruises from the night before.

I walked into my first class, setting my book bag down beside me, I bent over to pull the things I needed for this class out. When I came back up I could feel a pair of eyes on me, I looked towards the front of the room and was met with a pair of eyes so golden in color it was almost inhuman.

Edward Cullen. Gorgeous, every girl in the school wanted him. However, he kept to himself and his family. He had four other sibling, Alice and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. All were extremely beautiful. And it was also rumored that Alice and Jasper were an item, as well as Rosalie and Emmett.

Apparently that was okay though, as they had all been adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. What was weird though is they all shared the same golden eyes, like exact shade and everything, even Dr. Cullen.

Edward took his seat next to me, I got the good fortune of being his lab partner for biology. Mr. Banner began talking as he scribbled words on the board, discussing the lab we would be doing.

I got the microscope ready as Edward brought over the slides. I reached to grab one and my sleeve slid up my arm, revealing a nasty bruise that cover up was unable to completely hide. I felt Edwards eyes on it and quickly pulled my sleeve down, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions or say anything to anyone.

If Phil found out someone was questioning my home life, I don't know if I would live to tell the tale.

Thankfully, Edward kept quiet about the bruise, we just worked on our lab together. He was quite smart, as if he had already taken high school biology several times before.

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Not the happiest of fics, but it will get better, I promise!**

 **I may update tonight, IF I get a few reviews!**

 **xoxo, Ashley**


End file.
